


Family Fun Time

by plaguecraft



Series: Femfest 2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, alt title - reasons the Amari's don't play monopoly with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecraft/pseuds/plaguecraft
Summary: Eighth prompt: Tension/RelaxationFareeha, Ana, and Angela enjoy a quiet night in bonding over monopoly - the game that brings families together.





	Family Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Last prompt for ovwfemfest2017, unless I go back and do the second one that I skipped.

The game was set, players in their places. Competition fierce and swift, eyes locked over the table. Fareeha rolled the dice.

“More tea?”

“Yeah, sure. You know how I like it.” She flapped one hand idly at her mother, the other carefully moving her monopoly piece across the board. “Okay, it’s your turn babe.”

Angela smiled at her, before sharing the same dead eyed stare with Ana. Fareeha drinking her tea and drumming her fingers on the table, impatiently waiting on the next move. She was ahead. She was going to crush all opponents, go for victory. ‘ _Friendly competition’_ was something only said by losers.

Angela landed on park lane.

“Oh yeah! Time to pay up gorgeous!” Fareeha went to hold up her hand for the incoming sweet, sweet fake paper money, but something was wrong. Very wrong. “Wait, why is the room spinning? Mum? Why is the room – “

Unceremoniously, Fareeha flopped forward onto the table displacing the monopoly board, pieces skittering everywhere. Her half-finished tea hit the floor, soaking into the carpet. Angela sighed. “That’s going to stain.”

“Worry about it later. It’s time to get the sleepy girl into bed.” Ana said, putting her own tea safely to the side.

“We really need to stop doing this.”

“It had to be done for the greater good. You know how she gets, Angela.” Ana said as they both, in a carefully co-ordinated effort, heaved Fareeha’s unconscious body up, one arm over each of their shoulders. “ _’Victory at any cost’_. Do you want monopoly to destroy this family?”

“Of course not. But I have to wonder where she got that from.” Angela angled a pointed look across her slumped girlfriends head at Ana, who glanced off to the side slyly and shrugged.

“Must’ve been Gabriel. He always was a terrible influence.”

Angela laughed. “Gabe, really? Maybe you saw something I didn’t Ana, but if it wasn’t from you then my moneys on Jack. Do you remember all those kitschy little slogans he’d spout off all the time?”

“Ah, yes, like _go hard or go home_.” Ana nodded, smiling. “There were a few times he had to go home.”

“Ana! That is more than I needed to ever know!”

Ana just shrugged expansively, smiling to herself. Whether or not what she said was true, only she’d ever really know, but she couldn’t resist a little playful torment of Angela here and there. After all, she was sleeping with her only daughter.

They paused at the door to the bedroom to engage in the kind of choreographed shifting that only comes from long practice. Shuffling through the door and into the room, a thought struck Angela and she shot a terrified glance at Ana. “What do we tell her…? I mean, we’ve already gone through all of the believable excuses by now.”

“Well, let’s just go with a classic then. Hang on, let’s get her into the bed.” Getting Fareeha’s upper half situated in the bed, Ana directed Angela down to bring her feet up as well. “Okay. Now, just tell her she won and that you two celebrated so long into the dawn – “

“ _Ana_!” Angela hissed, looking at her horrified.

“What? Is her poor elderly, infirm mother not supposed to know that you’re _doing the do_?” She reached down and placed her hands over Fareeha’s ears, as if to protect her fragile hearing, and grinned wickedly at Angela. “That you’re fucking vigorously?”

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head slowly, while Ana laughed and busied herself fluffing the pillow under Fareeha’s head and pulling the covers over her. Couldn’t have her waking up cold and uncomfortable.

“How am I even supposed to pull this off?” Angela said softly, more to herself than anyone else. Ana patted her hand gently.

“You can pull anything off with a good story, if you just sell it hard enough.” She turned back to Fareeha, stroking some stray hair away from her face. “She always was a sucker for a good story. Especially if she got to be the hero of it.”

“Damn it Ana, I’m a doctor not a bard.” Angela scrubbed her own hands over her face in frustration and fatigue, it was starting to get late. “Maybe if I had your silver tongue Ana, but I don’t – “

“Oh, you get that from having children.” Ana gave her a sly look. “When you finally have some of your own you’ll develop it, you’ll see.”

“W-what?”

“An old lady like me has needs Angela, I can’t sit around forever waiting for you to put a ring on my daughters’ finger.” Ana sighed dramatically, wiped away a fake tear from her good eye. “For the little pitter-patter of my grandbabies feet.”

Angela sat down on the bed with a soft and final thump, looking shell shocked. Ana snorted, one hand coming up to hide her lower face. The look Angela gave her at that could have curdled milk, and Ana had to fight to keep from breaking into real laughter.

She was the true monopoly victor. _Victory at any cost_.

“Goodnight Angela, I’m sure you’ll do fine once she wakes up.” She said, turning off the light and walking away. A small, satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
